


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Kissing and Massage

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Colour System, Contracts, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Gives him Them, Magnus Bane is a Hero, Massage, PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS, Prostate Stimulation, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Student!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: The education that Alec Lightwood was expecting is very different to the one he actually gets. Join him for the first lesson that will open his eyes and change every preconceived notion he ever had about sex.





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Kissing and Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [BACIARSI E TOCCARSI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026772) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



  
  


Alec Lightwood clutched the flier in his hand as he rode the elevator up to Mr Bane’s apartment, butterflies curling in his stomach as his nerves set in. He glanced down at the advert, reading it through for the hundredth time;

  
  


**_Sex Education 101_ **

 

**_Are you new to sex?_ **

**_Never found time to lose your virginity?_ **

**_Has it been a while?_ **

**_Do you need to brush up on your skills?_ **

**_Do you need to learn new techniques to satisfy and surprise your lover?_ **

 

**_Allow Mr Bane to teach you the art of lovemaking. With our twelve week course, you will be performing at your best in no time. Surprise your lover with the invaluable skills you will learn during our weekly lessons, set at your own pace, in our state of the art learning facility._ **

 

**_Singles and couples welcome._ **

 

**_Discretion assured._ **

 

**_Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back!_ **

  
  


Alec double checked the address at the bottom of the flier again when he reached the apartment, tugging at his collar as he imagined what new skills he would learn. He raised his hand, poised to knock on the door before he wondered if this was such a good idea. He was the newly instated Head of the New York Institute and Mr Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn... if it got out that they were…

 

Alec’s internal conflict shut off abruptly when the door opened before he could make his mind up. He blinked when he took in the man who had answered the door, his eyes sweeping up and down in an elevator stare that would have been obvious to a blind man. He was checking Mr Bane out. And he liked what he saw.

 

“Mr Bane?” Alec asked, shaking his head to try and clear it, Mr Bane was hot! The Warlock was dressed in a pair of red boxer briefs and a black satin robe, the sum total of his outfit. 

 

“Magnus Bane. You are Mr Lightwood I take it?” Magnus asked, holding his hand out for the man to take as his eyes swept over him. His gaze lingered on the rune on Mr Lightwood’s neck and the couple that were visible on his forearm when the man took his hand.

 

“Yeah.. sure… I mean yes, I am Alec Lightwood,” Alec said, clearing the gruffness in his throat as he firmly shook the proffered hand and then followed Mr Bane when the Warlock gestured for him to come in. He glanced around, taking in the nice decor in the hallway.

 

“Please follow me, my classroom is right this way. We shall handle the paperwork first and start with an assessment,” Magnus said, leading the tall, hot Shadowhunter through his loft and into his classroom.

 

Alec stared around, wide-eyed, at the “classroom” that Mr Bane led him to. He took in the large bed in the middle of the room, the glass-fronted cabinets that lined the red walls, filled with toys and odd implements that he had never seen before. 

 

Alec’s eyes flicked up to chains that hung from the ceiling and an odd bench in the corner with straps attached to it, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He looked away, a guilty blush spreading over his cheeks when he was caught staring.

 

“That is a breeding bench, dear,” Magnus said when he saw Alec staring at the bench in the corner. “Don’t worry, we can work our way up to that if it is something you would like to learn about,” he said, gesturing to the small set of table and chairs in the corner behind the door. “Would you like to take a seat?”

 

Alec nodded, dumbfounded into silence. He took the proffered chair, his eyes glued to Mr Bane when the man took a chair next to him and snapped his fingers. He shuffled in his seat as he surreptitiously wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans under the table.

 

“First thing first, I would like you to sign this,” Magnus said, handing a piece of paper over, smiling at the confusion on Mr Lightwood’s face. “It is a non-disclosure, it protects us both. These lessons are private and should be treated with the utmost confidentiality. If you will sign it, we can get started straight away.”

 

Alec read through the document quickly, surprised that he would have to sign anything. He set the pen that Mr Bane handed him to the paper and signed when he found everything in order.

 

Magnus signed the paper and placed it into a file that he marked  _ Mr. Lightwood  _ before turning back to the man himself. He played with his pen as he levelled his gaze at   Lightwood and handed him the next piece of paper.

 

“In order to get the most from your lessons, you must answer these questions with complete honesty, they are for your benefit,” Magnus said, sitting back in his chair to watch Mr Lightwood’s reaction to the questionnaire.

 

Alec read through the questions. They started off innocuously enough, name, age, profession. He started filling it out, working down the list slowly. His eyes darted up when he read the fourth and fifth questions. 

 

“Status? experience?” Alec asked, his eyebrows mashed into a thin, questioning line.

 

“That pertains to whether you are a virgin or not and what kind of sexual experience you already have,” Magnus said with a shrug. “The questionnaire is thorough for a reason, the questions will determine if we start with the basics or move forward with more advanced lessons,” he said, nodding his encouragement.

 

“Oh, well, there was this girl, Jessica Hawkblue and we… we tried…” Alec trailed off, giving Mr Bane the same knee-jerk shpiel he had been giving his friends and family for years. Unlike his family, however, he couldn’t quite meet Mr Bane’s gaze when he said it. The Warlock was a professional, bound to suss him out.

 

Magnus stared at Mr Lightwood, one eyebrow raised at the ridiculous lie, watching how Alec wouldn’t meet his gaze and the shifty expression on his face. The man was as gay as the day was long, if he was any judge of character. And he was an excellent judge of character.

 

“Mr Lightwood, I would like you to know that there are no judgements in this classroom. I have taught many students, at many different levels. You must be completely honest, otherwise, the lessons are a complete waste of time. You will not learn the things you need to if I can not properly assess you,” Magnus said.

 

Alec scowled at the paper as he scrolled the words  _ virgin  _ and _ masturbation. Might as well go the whole hog,  _ he thought as he scrolled the word  _ gay  _ under sexual orientation.  _ Congratulations, you just came out.  _

 

Alec filled the rest of the questions out in silence, squashing his embarrassment down until the last one had him looking up at Mr Bane once more. “Interests?” he asked, wondering if he was supposed to fill his hobbies in. Archery, sarcasm and slaying demons were about it for him but he wasn’t sure why Mr. Bane would want to know about those.

 

“What would you like to learn?” Magnus asked, flipping the paper over to show him the options on the back. “This way, we can cater a program to your tastes and add your preferences in if there is anything, in particular, you would like to learn,” he said, watching Alec like a hawk. He didn’t miss the way Alec’s eyes flicked to the breeding bench and the chains again. 

 

_ Interesting,  _ Magnus thought when he saw the gleam in the Shadowhunter’s eyes. He had seen the word  _ “Virgin”  _ and already started formulating a lesson plan but he now reconsidered as he watched Alec make his selections, noting some of the more advanced kinks. To say that Alexander had already surprised him would be an understatement.

 

Alec looked over his list when he had finished, fighting the blood in his cheeks.  He hadn’t been expecting a choice, thinking that he would be handed a list of what he would be learning. He thought maybe some of the choices were a bit bold but he had access to the internet and had his fair share of fantasies. If he had the chance to learn about some of it, he was going to jump at the chance.

 

Magnus took the completed questionnaire and skimmed over it, taking note of the answers and formulating his lesson plans accordingly as he made his way down the list of questions.

 

“It says here that you have already runed yourself to prevent the passing of sexually transmitted infections? Are you up to date on safe sex practices, condoms, safe lubes?” Magnus asked, nodding when Alec did. “And you are aware that Warlocks are incapable of contracting or passing them on too?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I’m up to date,” Alec said, forcing himself not to lie and proclaim that he had done it multiple times and had used the right tools and techniques every time. It wouldn’t help him and was a ridiculous defence mechanism that he was trying to stop using.

 

“Excellent. We will forego condoms then if you are agreeable but I expect you to practice safe sex when you apply these techniques outside of this room, your health and that of those you lay with are of the utmost importance,” Magnus set pen to paper and started taking notes on Alec’s questionnaire when the Shadowhunter agreed, explaining a few things as he wrote.

 

“A few things to note before we start. I won’t be telling you what the lessons will entail until the day of, I find that a student will try to research the subject matter and the internet is a cesspool. I expect you to come prepared, clean and presentable to each lesson, as will I. It says here you are open to changing position, what some would call a switch?” Magnus asked, nodding when Alec agreed.

 

“We will be using a colour system each time. The word Green means that we are comfortable to continue. The word Yellow means that one of us is uncomfortable and the other should pull back and proceed with caution. If either of us says the word red, everything stops, immediately, no matter what is happening. Either of us can use any of those words, at any time, do you understand?” Magnus asked, looking Alec in the eye to make sure. 

 

“Green… yellow… red…” Alec said, a little bit confused about why he would be saying any of those words.

 

“It is all about safety and consent, Alexander, those things aren’t guaranteed and should never be assumed. Things don’t always go to plan in the moment and each of us needs to be able to give or withdraw consent at any time without facing repercussions,” Magnus said, putting his pen down to give Alec his full attention. 

 

“It is an important part of learning. You want to know about sex, have shown an interest in these topics but that doesn't mean you will enjoy them when we start. I will ask at regular intervals what your colour is. 

 

“So, if you use the colour red, we will stop all activity immediately without consequence. I can do the same, I may use my colours at any time,” Magnus explained again. It was the most important lesson he could teach and he had to be sure Alec understood.

 

“I understand, but why colours?” Alec asked, confused. “Why not just say yes or no?” He wondered out loud.

 

“These are not words that are usually said within the confines of the bedroom, or out of it,” Magnus said, looking down at Alec’s list. “Edging for example. It has to do with delaying or denying orgasms. If I asked you if you wanted to continue, and you say, “no” when you are desperate but you really do want to, you will lose out. Begging can be a murky area. If you enjoy edging, you will beg for the orgasm but will really want to delay it. Using the colour ensures that you get what you actually want.”

 

“So the colours are just another form of saying yes or no, but in a clearer way?” Alec asked, realising that he wouldn’t just be blurting out random colours during sex, or at least he couldn’t imagine a situation where he would. It seemed like sound reasoning to say words that were unusual, something that appealed to his logical side.

 

“Precisely. It is imperative that you answer honestly with your colour. If you lie, I will know about it and will terminate all lessons immediately. This is non-negotiable and is for both of our safety. There is no shame in having to stop a scene if it becomes too much, for either of us. I am not immune to being overwhelmed, no matter how experienced I may be,” Magnus said with a smile.

 

“Okay, I understand. If something hurts, I can stop it. And if I am hurting you, you can stop it at any time. Neither of us has to be embarrassed,” Alec said, understanding that Mr Bane wouldn’t judge him if he couldn’t take it. He wouldn’t judge Mr Bane either, if the Warlock didn’t like it, he didn’t like it.

 

“It is not just about the physical aspects. Imagine if you lied about your colour, you said green instead of red, imagine how you would feel afterwards if I did something that you didn’t want. How would I know that it is hurting you physically or mentally if you pretend or lie? As far as I know, neither of us are mind readers,” Magnus said, continuing when Alec winced, to drive the point home. 

 

“Imagine how you would feel if _ I  _ lied. If you did something to me because you didn’t know that it was affecting me, because of a lie I told. Those colours are our consent, our way of making sure that we enjoy ourselves instead of living with pain or regret afterwards,” Magnus said, noting the horrified expression on Alec’s pale face with a nod.

 

“I think you understand now. We may enjoy it at first but thoughts or feelings can change in the blink of an eye. And that is where the colours come in. It is a way to stop things from turning from enjoyable and consensual to harmful and non-consensual. I don’t think you are the type of person who would be able to live with yourself afterwards if you took someone’s choice away. I know I’m not,” Magnus said softly. 

 

“No, I couldn’t. My ethos is to protect, not destroy,” Alec said. The thought of forcing something that Magnus didn’t want horrified him and he didn’t particularly want to be responsible for Magnus feeling the same way. “I will never lie about my colour,” he said.

 

“Good, neither will I,” Magnus said with a smile. He picked up a consent form, denoting that they’d had the conversation, and had Alec sign it before he put his own signature on it. 

 

“Now that that is complete, there are two more things to discuss. Firstly, just to be clear, each lesson will contain demonstrations and practical aspects. Which means we will be spending the majority of our lessons naked and touching each other. How do you feel about that?” he asked, wanting Alec to know exactly what he was getting into.

 

“Green,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus let out a small, soft chuckle. He liked the sound. And he liked the thought of touching and being touched by Magnus even more. His teacher was extremely good looking.

 

“Green,” Magnus agreed. He was a little more subtle than Alec had been earlier when he appraised Alec before he placed all of the forms and his notes into Alec’s file and picked up the questionnaire once more.

 

“Excellent. Second, are you okay with me using magic?” Magnus asked, hoping Alec would say yes. It would make things a lot easier, although, he could forgo it if it made the Shadowhunter uncomfortable.

 

“Yes, of course. It’s a part of who you are,” Alec said, secretly wondering what Magnus would have to use magic for and if he would actually get to see it. He was intrigued, to say the least.

 

“Thank you. It says here that your experience is limited to masturbation. I take it from this that you have never done anything with another person?” Magnus asked, his eyes flicking up from the page to meet Alec’s gaze. The blush was adorable! “Does that include kissing?” he asked when Alec nodded.

 

“No, I’ve never kissed anyone,” Alec said, forcing himself to keep eye contact with Magnus. He let out a shaky breath when Magnus just nodded.

 

“That is fine. For our first lesson, we shall cover the basics then,” Magnus said, placing Alec’s questionnaire in the file and sending it away with a flick of his wrist before tuning to Alec. “This evening, we shall cover two things. Kissing, and touch. Sensual massage involves a lot of touching and is an excellent way to get to know your partner’s body. Every inch of it. Colour?”  

 

“G-green,” Alec muttered, his head swimming a little at the thought of Magnus’ hands on his body straight away. He met Magnus’ gaze, seeing the raised eyebrow and cleared his throat. “Green,” he said firmly. 

 

“Definitely green, I just wasn’t expecting you to come out and say it like that. Actually, I don’t know what I was expecting to be honest,” Alec said with a small chuckle.

 

“It’s okay to be nervous, this is a big step, just always take a moment to identify which colour you want to use. Remember, you can change your mind at any time, just say the colour and that will be it,” Magnus said. 

 

“Why don’t we start as we mean to go on? We will begin each lesson by removing our clothes, as I said, we will be spending the majority of our time naked so we might as well get comfortable with each other,” Magnus said. He took the lead when Alec’s mouth fell open, standing and removing his robe and boxers.

 

Alec tried to look away when Magnus took off the small amount of clothing he was wearing but it seemed the Warlock was having none of it. He looked up when Magnus took his chin in hand and tilted his head back, staring up into Magnus’ brown eyes.

 

“It’s okay to look, in fact, we won’t get very far without looking at each other, will we?” Magnus asked, smiling when Alec laughed. “Excellent, I work hard on this body and like to show it off anyway,” he said, turning on the spot and letting Alec look his fill.

 

Alec didn’t know where to look first, his eyes boggling out of his head at Magnus’ sublime body, muscles for days covering his torso and arms, firm thighs and calves, gorgeous golden skin a large dick that looked like it was going to be at least as long as his own eight inches when it was hard, which Magnus kept tidy, a firm ass, cute dimples at the bottom of his spine.  _ Please don’t drool, he doesn’t need to see that! _ He shouted at himself.

 

Magnus hid his grin when he turned to face Alec again and saw the unmistakable desire in his pretty hazel eyes. He sat back down on his chair and waited expectantly, nodding when Alec took the hint. He refused to look away when Alec started to undress, his first test. He understood that it was probably Alec’s first time getting undressed in front of someone but if the Shadowhunter couldn’t get naked there would be no point in continuing.

 

Alec took a deep breath as he started pulling his clothes off, forcing himself to keep his eyes open, refusing to hide but unable to curtail his internal babble. 

 

_ Just do it, he’s already naked. It’s like ripping off one of those mundane band-aids Clary harps on about for her injuries. Ugh, don’t think about Clary! _

 

Alec rolled his eyes at himself and pulled his clothes off quickly, taking comfort in the fact that Magnus was sitting calmly in his chair, as naked as the day he was born. No big deal.

 

Alec took another shaky breath when he was finally down to his boxers, wondering how many hours it had taken him to get this far, even if, in reality, it had been a minute or two at the most. It felt like forever.

 

_ I’m not going to learn anything if I can’t get undressed in front of the guy and I’m sure I’ll have more than just Mr Bane’s eyes on me soon enough,  _ Alec told himself firmly. Taking courage from the thought, he grabbed his waistband and yanked them down, just going for it.

 

Magnus’ eyes swept up and down Alec’s body when the Shadowhunter ripped his boxers off, his breath catching at what he saw, long limbs, toned muscles in his arms and legs, a perfect hairy chest, a dot to dot of runes that had him wanting to grab his pen or use his tongue to join them up, hard abdominal muscles and a nice long dick. A  _ really _ nice, long dick.

 

Magnus had to bite into his bottom lip when Alec bent and grabbed his clothes up with flaming cheeks, his first view of the Shadowhunter’s ass had him wanting to bite it.  _ Lilith! Control yourself, Bane,  _ he silently berated himself. He gave Alec a minute to get used to being naked before standing and taking Alec’s clothes.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked, folding Alec’s clothes with a wave of his hand and sending them out into the hallway, to the basket there for that purpose.

 

“Green,” Alec said firmly when Magnus turned back to him, feeling the worst was over. He didn’t have a clue what to do with his hands, flapping them about before clamping them together behind his back, his go-to stance. Which left his dick exposed, just hanging there for the Warlock to see, he realised, fighting his groan. The Warlock was looking. “What’s your colour?” he asked for something to say.

 

“My colour is green, Alexander,” Magnus said with a soft smile.  _ Bright green, grass green. Neon green. Take your pick.  _ “Thank you for asking,” he said,  shaking the thought off to take Alec’s chair and pull it in front of his own. He gestured for Alec to sit down before taking his own seat and shuffling it closer so that one of his legs was between Alec’s legs and one of Alec’s legs was between his own, leaning forward as he started to talk.

 

“Kissing. There’s no right or wrong way to do it. There are many types of kisses, a soft brushing of lips against lips, harder, passionate kisses that steal your breath, sucking, desperate kisses that leave you wanting more, your body will usually tell you what to do. Listen to it, it won’t often steer you wrong,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s lips before his eyes flicked up to meet Alec’s gaze.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Magnus said when he was an inch away from Alec’s face, Alec had leant in too. His eyes flicked down once more, to see Alec lick his lips, the Shadowhunter staring at his own lips. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing those full, plump lips since the second Alec had walked through his door.

 

Magnus took Alec’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, holding it in place when he leant the last inch. He let his breath blow over Alec’s skin, feeling Alec shudder before he pressed his lips gently to Alec’s.

 

Alec stopped breathing when he felt Magnus’ small but soft lips against his own. Magnus’ breath had already stolen his own. He pouted his own lips forward, hoping he was doing it right. His breath exploded out of him when Magnus pulled back slightly, shallow and shaky. He opened his eyes, not realising they had closed and looked into Magnus’ eyes, sighing when Magnus leant in again.

 

Magnus brushed his lips over Alec’s once, twice a third kiss at the corner of Alec’s lips, lingering a second or two longer each time, listening to Alec’s breaths as they sounded louder and louder in his ears. He opened his eyes when he pulled back slightly, smiling at the surprised expression on Alec’s face.

 

Alec leant forward when Magnus pulled back, his eyes sliding closed once more when his lips met Magnus’ a little harder than before, less tentative. He leaned into Magnus’ touch when Magnus’ hand slid up to cup his jaw, breathing harder when his head tilted with the movement and Magnus applied more pressure. He jerked his hand back when it landed on Magnus’ thigh where it was placed between his legs, not meaning to put it there.

 

Magnus took hold of Alec’s flapping hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck, sighing into the kiss when Alec’s fingers brushed into his hair. His own breathing picked up when Alec gasped into his mouth as his tongue flicked out to lick at Alec’s bottom lip.

 

Magnus slid his tongue against Alec’s teeth, pushing in slightly when Alec opened up a little more. He flicked his tongue against Alec’s, tightening his grip on Alec’s face and brushing his thumb up Alec’s jaw when Alec’s tongue met his tentatively.

 

Alec had never realised that a kiss could make him feel so much at once. His fingers tightened when a curl of fire licked at his insides. Magnus’ heavy breathing against his skin was hot, the sound travelling to his fingers and toes, his knees feeling weak. His head spun, whether, from the lack of oxygen or the beautiful scent of Magnus, he didn’t know.

 

All of it made Alec feel bolder. He slid his other hand into Magnus’ hair and met Magnus’ tongue with more insistence, wanting to dance the dance that Magnus had set the pace for. He licked at Magnus’ tongue, another flame igniting in him, low in his belly, in his thighs, his hips, everywhere. It had a small noise, one that he had never made before, building in the back of his throat, sounding needy and desperate to his own ears. The sound had him pulling back.

 

“Sorry… I…” Alec said breathlessly, trying to avoid Magnus’ eyes, embarrassment flooding him. He had never made that noise in his life. “I don’t know what that sound was… I...”

 

“Never apologise Alec, that sound was pleasure, one of the main reasons for kissing someone romantically. It is perfectly okay to make noises when kissing someone, it lets the other person know that they are doing something right, lets them know you are enjoying it,” Magnus said, just as breathlessly. 

 

“Listen to the sounds I make, use them as a guide for your body,” Magnus said, taking in how bright Alec’s eyes were, the flush of his cheeks and the slight swelling of Alec’s already plump lips with a grin, seeing how affected Alec was. “Initiate a kiss, the way I did and listen to my reactions, just do what feels natural,” he said.

 

Alec’s heart was still beating fast when his eyes flicked down to Magnus’ lips, it had him licking his own again, already wanting to taste them again. He swept his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck again, looking him in the eye before he tugged slightly, leaning in. 

 

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ once more, harder than before, tilting his head slightly as he shuffled forward in his seat. He did listen to Magnus’ sounds, the heavier breathing and soft sounds in the back of the Warlock’s throat when he licked at Magnus’ lip, as the Warlock had done to him. 

 

Alec sucked Magnus’ bottom lip into his mouth, not hard, but unable to help himself, shuffling closer again. His stomach lurched when Magnus’ let out a small sound like a whine as their legs brushed together. It wasn't the only thing that lurched.

 

Magnus gasped when Alec’s thigh, placed between his own, brushed the inside of his again. He grinned against Alec’s lips when Alec wasted no time pushing into his mouth. He pressed his own tongue against Alec’s, a hum vibrating in the back of his throat when Alec deepened the kiss further, truly fighting for dominance now. It was what he had been hoping for.

 

Alec did as Magnus had told him, letting his body take over. His hand slid down Magnus’ neck, pulling the Warlock’s body closer before it dropped lower, brushing over Magnus’  firm chest as his other hand tightened in Magnus’ hair. He went with Magnus’ movements, instinctually turning his own head when Magnus did, to continue licking into his mouth. The sounds Magnus was making had his dick twitching against his leg.  _ Shit!  _

 

Magnus broke the kiss this time when he felt Alec’s hesitation, both of them breathing hard. “Colour?” he asked, wanting to know if Alec had been aware of the hesitation and to know if Alec was uncomfortable.

 

“Green,” Alec mumbled, unable to stop his eyes darting down to his hard dick, mortified at his body’s reaction to a kiss. It had him trying to cross his legs, an impossible feat with Magnus’ thigh in the way. “I just got a little bit… carried away,” he said, blushing furiously.

 

“Are you talking about the fact that you got hard over the kiss?” Magnus asked, deciding to just come out and ask. He hadn’t missed the way Alec tried to cross his legs, the Shadowhunter slumping down slightly. “It is a perfectly natural reaction, look,” he said when Alec looked back at him with an embarrassed nod. He pointed to his own dick, Alec hadn’t been the only one to react.

 

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw how hard Magnus was, forgetting his own embarrassment. He had to fight the urge to reach out and touch it, Magnus’ dick looked just as needy as his own felt.

 

“Your body is bound to react like that to a kiss,” Magnus said, standing up and pulling Alec with him. He waved his hand and sent the bed careening back to land against the wall before he snapped his fingers and produced a massage table.

 

“Our bodies are stuffed full of nerves, receptors that tell us touch is pleasurable. When one part of the body reacts, the rest usually follows,” Magnus said, leading Alec to the table and gesturing for him to lie down. “On your back,” he said when Alec made to lie down on his front. He chose not to point out that it would be uncomfortable the other way round.

 

Alec climbed onto the massage table, his mortification complete when his dick stood up straight. He wanted to throw his clothes back on and bolt for the door, never to be seen again. And the clothes were becoming more and more optional by the minute. But, he wanted to learn more, so he forced himself to lie still and stare up at the ceiling.

 

“Alexander, I promise, there is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Magnus said softly, watching the Shadowhunter lie ramrod straight on the table. With a small sigh, he took Alec’s hand in his own, waiting for Alec to look at him. “I had the exact same reaction,” he said, looking Alec in the eye as he took Alec’s hand and pressed it to his dick.

 

Alec’s eyes nearly rolled out of his head. He gaped like a fish when Magnus took his hand and pressed it to his hard dick. Running on instinct, he wrapped his hand around Magnus’ length, his eyes darting up to Magnus’ when he did it to see the Warlock nodding at him. 

 

The tiny part of Alec’s brain that was still working registered that he was holding another man’s dick in his hand. His eyes darted back to it as he tentatively moved his hand, feeling every inch, his fingers running over the smooth head before he let go, sure he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying it so much, Magnus was trying to prove a point after all.

 

“Something that you will have to get used to, as we go forward, is that either of us is bound to get a boner at any time, and there is no shame in that, it’s kind of the point. There will be a lot going on and these will come in handy,” Magnus said, grinning when a relieved sounding laugh burst from Alec. 

 

Magnus had to laugh too, glad that Alec saw the funny side of it. “Colour?” he asked, looking Alec in the eye.

 

“Green,” Alec chuckled, almost laughing hysterically with relief.  _ I got a boner in front of him and I didn’t die, he got one in front of me and I got to touch it.  _ He had gotten further than he expected already. So far, today was a good day for his quest not to die a virgin. And it wasn’t over yet.

 

Magnus stepped back from the table with a nod, snapping his fingers to produce a small table, filled with oils and gels. Sliding all of his rings off and depositing them on the table, he picked up a honeysuckle scented massage oil and heated it gently with his magic before pouring some out onto his palm and rubbing his hands together.

 

“There are many places on the body that have more nerve endings, making them pleasurable when kissed, sucked or massaged, what we call erogenous zones,” Magnus said. Looking Alec in the eye, he started to massage the oil into Alec’s hand. “Some of them have enough nerves to produce an orgasm, that’s why touch is such a big part of sex.”

 

Alec almost jumped when Magnus started massaging his hand. He wasn’t really sure why, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it coming. Maybe it was because he finally had someone else's hands on his body, something that he had been thinking of and trying not to think of, for years.

 

Alec’s eyes fell closed when Magnus started rubbing small, firm circles into his palm, occasionally sliding down to slide their fingers together, it felt nice. It felt right, his awkwardness floating away. He wriggled his toes, his breathing steady, his thoughts slowly trickling from his head.

 

Magnus concentrated on the sensitive parts of Alec’s hands, the webs of his fingers, the tips, slowly moving up to Alec’s wrist, watching for the Shadowhunters reactions the whole time as he alternated the firmness of his touch between hard and soft. He smiled when Alec twitched when he rubbed over the inside of his wrist before moving up Alec’s arm.

 

Magnus searched out every muscle, digging into the tense ones until they were relaxed and going gentle on the ones that were already there. He watched Alec’s face when he moved onto Alec’s elbow.

 

“The parts of our bodies that have less hair growing on them are the most sensitive parts,” Magnus murmured, leaning over the Shadowhunter to rub slow circles into the creases of Alec’s elbows. He used his thumbs, pressing firmly before barely brushing his fingers over the spot.

 

Alec was barely aware that his breathing had picked up, his chest rising and falling faster with each tingling brush of Magnus’ fingers. He had been zoning out from the sensations on his skin and the gorgeous scent that was filling the room up. He did notice, however, when Magnus’ fingers worked some sort of magic on his elbow. It was all too brief when Magnus moved on but it had started a tingle through his body.

 

Magnus moved on, wrapping his hands around Alec’s right bicep, the one closest to him, and pushed up towards his shoulders, surreptitiously feeling Alec’s muscles along the way. The massage wasn’t just pleasurable to the one receiving it. He stroked up and down Alec’s arm, again and again, feeling how big the muscles were, grinning when Alec tensed them slightly.

 

Alec almost pouted when Magnus let go of his arm, he wasn’t naive enough not to know that Magnus had been enjoying feeling him up. He might have shown his muscles off, just a little bit. Who wouldn't want to impress the Warlock?

 

The disappointment for Alec was short lived when Magnus moved around the table and took hold of his other hand. His eyes sprang open, staring when Magnus took his middle finger and sucked it into his mouth. He groaned when Magnus swirled his tongue around the digit, licking at his fingertip. He hadn’t expected it to be so pleasurable, from the sensation and the visual.

 

“Fingertips are sensitive too,” Magnus said when he pulled back before sucking a second finger into his mouth, staring into Alec’s eyes. He sucked harder when Alec’s pupils blew up and his pretty, plump lips parted.

 

Alec could feel his dick stirring but was unable to drag his eyes away from Magnus’, watching as they flashed. He stared harder, trying to define what he had seen but it was gone before it had started. A small moan escaped him when Magnus’ hands slid down his arm and played over the crease in his elbow as the Warlock continued to suck his fingers, it was phenomenal.

 

Magnus released Alec’s finger, sliding his hands up and down Alec’s arm once more before laying it on the table next to Alec’s body. He moved to the head of the table, staring down into Alec’s eyes as he added more oil to his hands and started to rub it into Alec’s wide, tense shoulders.

 

_ Mother of demon’s, these shoulders!  _ Magnus thought, using a firm grip to slide over them, running his hands underneath and brushing his fingertips over the nape of Alec’s neck. He almost moaned as loud as Alec when he did it. He bent down as he continued his ministrations on Alec’s beautiful shoulders. 

 

“The nape of the neck is really sensitive, especially when someone kisses or sucks at it,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, letting his breath play over it and down Alec’s neck. He slid his tongue down the edge of Alec’s ear, feeling the shudder that ran through Alec’s body vibrate through his hands.

 

Alec felt more than a stirring from his dick, his eyelids rolling back when Magnus sucked his ear into his mouth. He was finding it harder and harder to draw air in. His hips jumped when Magnus released his ear, only to take the lobes of both ears between his fingers and start massaging them.

 

“What the fuck?” Alec mumbled when the sensations rocked through his body, pure pleasure as Magnus’ fingers and thumbs slid over his earlobes. He couldn’t understand it, he had brushed at or scratched his earlobes a thousand times and never gained an ounce of pleasure from it. The tingles had him wondering if Magnus was using his magic.

 

“So are the ears,” Magnus chuckled, his breath once again playing over Alec’s slippery skin. He let go when he saw Alec’s dick jump and slid his hands down Alec’s neck to his shoulders and over his chest. He almost started begging for mercy when his hands slid through the hairs on Alec’s chest, rubbing wide circles into Alec’s sublime, firm pecs, avoiding the Shadowhunter’s nipples. 

 

Magnus had to let go before he started rutting his hip. It was too much, Alec’s firm chest, his wide shoulders, the soft, breathless noises that poured from between thick, plump lips that felt good against his own. He grabbed a bottle of the gel and squirted some onto his fingers.

 

A full on moan fell from Alec’s lips when Magnus started circling his nipples with something that tingled through his skin and set his dick throbbing. His eyes snapped open, staring up at the Warlock’s firm, smooth chest and large Adam's apple above him.

 

“What is that?” Alec choked out, his back arching slightly as he tried to push up into Magnus’ touch, his eyes rolling in his head from the burning tingle that was the perfect kind of fire on his skin.

 

“It is play gel. It stimulates the nerve endings under the skin, enhancing the pleasure tenfold,” Magnus said, flicking his thumbs over both of Alec’s nipples simultaneously. He did it again and again, interspersed with circular motions around at the very edges of Alec’s areolae before flicking over Alec’s nipples with more pressure.

 

“It's amazing,” Alec moaned, arching a little further when Magnus flicked over his nipples harder, pressing down on them and circling his thumbs. His breath was coming in sharper and sharper gasps.

 

“The nipples are one of the most sensitive parts of the body. There are few other places that bring more pleasure,” Magnus murmured, watching Alec’s skin erupt in goosebumps, the hairs on Alec’s chest lifting slightly. He almost rubbed his hand across his mouth to see if he was drooling.

 

Every time the Shadowhunter moaned, Magnus’ dick corresponded with a twitch. He marvelled at how receptive Alec was to touch as he slid his hands down Alec’s ribcage and across Alec’s stomach to meet in the middle. He let his gel coated fingers linger at the skin below Alec’s navel, rubbing soft circles into the spot.

 

Alec started to thrust his hips up with small movements as spikes of pleasure rolled through him. He guessed it was another extra sensitive spot on his body. He had to admit, he didn’t pay much attention to it, his hand usually going straight for his dick when he jerked off. But it had tingles rippling like waves across his skin

 

Magnus skimmed his fingers across Alec’s stomach, right where the waistband of the Shadowhunter’s pants would usually sit, watching every move of Alec’s body, listening to every panting breath. It was such a sensitive place that he couldn’t help himself, enjoying Alec’s reactions all too much.

 

Magnus let Alec off when Alec’s movement’s turned more insistent. He trailed the tips of his fingers over the muscles in Alec’s stomach, for his own pleasure more than the Shadowhunter’s. He traced every indentation, letting his fingers linger whenever Alec moaned.

 

Alec was seriously contemplating just grabbing hold of his dick and jerking himself to release. All of the times he had imagined another man’s hands on his skin, he had never imagined it would be like this, everywhere, all at once, an overload of sensation. 

 

Whenever Alec had watched porn, it was always hard and rough, all about getting inside each other as soon as possible, about flogging each other, breeding each other, edging their partners, tying them up. 

 

It was all stuff that Alec wanted to try sure but the gentleness of Magnus’ touch had him reevaluating what he thought he had known about sex. Yes, the rough stuff looked hot, insanely hot, but it seemed that wasn’t all that was required for pleasure. His straining, leaking dick was a testament to that revelation.

 

Magnus regretfully removed his hands from Alec’s stomach and coated them with more oil. He grabbed the bottle of play gel and moved down to the end of the massage table, tossing the bottle of gel on the table between Alec’s legs. He rubbed the oil between his palms before starting on Alec’s right ankle.

 

Magnus swept his hands up Alec’s leg, stopping at the knee and brushing back down, feeling these muscles out too. The massage wasn’t just for Alec, it was for him to get the feel of Alec’s body, to see where Alec was most sensitive, what would turn the Shadowhunter on. Was it a crime if he enjoyed it along the way?

 

Alec was so relaxed and turned on and scatterbrained that he didn’t even know where Magnus’ hands had gone until it was too late. “Yellow!” he almost bellowed, jerking away from Magnus’ touch.

 

Magnus removed his hands immediately, his brain clearing when Alec coloured out. With a slightly elevated heart rate, he moved to the head of the table to give Alec his full attention.

 

“Why did you use the colour yellow, Alexander?” Magnus asked, all business as he stared into Alec’s eyes.

 

“It’s stupid, sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted like that,” Alec muttered, half mortified at himself once more and half impressed with how fast Magnus had reacted.  _ He meant it when he said he would stop immediately. _

 

“There is no such thing as stupid in this room, Alec. If there is something that you don’t like or are uncomfortable with, I want you to use your colours, as loud as you like,” Magnus said, nodding his encouragement when Alec met his gaze. He already had an idea but he asked anyway. “What did I do that you didn’t like?”

 

“Feet,” Alec said with a grimace, a shudder running through him. “It is stupid, it’s just… feet gross me out. There are only so many years you can share a bathroom with your brother or spar barefoot with him before even the thought of feet makes you feel ill,” he said, remembering all the times his brother, Jace, had used his disgust against him, usually shoving a foot in his face to win a fight.

 

“And you don’t like your own feet being touched either?” Magnus asked, silently thanking Lilith, he wasn’t too much of a fan when it came to feet either. He had kicked people out of his bed for asking him to suck their toes. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought.

 

“No, sorry, is that weird?” Alec asked, hoping Magnus wouldn’t tell him he was freak.

 

“Not at all, I don’t particularly like feet either,” Magnus said, pulling a face that corresponded with his dislike.

 

“Then… why…?” Alec asked, confused about why Magnus had started to massage his feet if he didn’t like it. “You didn’t colour out when you started touching them,” Alec pointed out, not out of spite but out of curiosity. “If you don’t like feet, why not avoid them altogether?”

 

“It isn’t about what I do or don’t like. The purpose of this massage is to get to know your body, to see what works for you,” Magnus chuckled, reaching out and straightening the line of Alec’s eyebrows. “But, it is also to see what turns you off. If something is a limit for you, I need to know so I can avoid it in the future. Remember, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“So you will colour out when it’s my turn?” Alec asked, leaning up on one elbow to look at Magnus. He had no intentions of touching Magnus’ feet but maybe there was another part of his body that the Warlock didn’t like people touching and he wanted a heads up.

 

“Your turn for what?” Magnus asked, pushing down the urge to frown and scratch at the back of his head. He wanted Alec to ask questions, even if he wasn’t sure what the Shadowhunter was getting at.

 

“To give you your massage?” Alec asked, taking in Magnus’ confused expression. “Unless you don’t want me to? I mean, you did say there will be demonstrations and practical parts to the lessons. I thought I would be doing this for you too,” he said, waving his hand over his body. He continued when surprise pulled Magnus’ eyebrows down, gaining more confidence when Magnus didn’t correct him.

 

“Isn’t the purpose to get to know each other’s bodies?” Alec asked, grinning when Magnus nodded, a small smile tugging Magnus’ lips up at the corner. “Well how am I supposed to learn you if I don’t touch you?” he asked, feeling bolder than he had all night.

 

“I suppose that is a valid point,” Magnus conceded, fighting back his chuckle at Alec’s superior smirk. He had expected to tire the Shadowhunter out before it got to that point. “Do you want to continue?” he asked when Alec lay back down.

 

“Green,” Alec grinned as he stretched out. “As long as you don’t touch my feet again,” he added.  _ As if I’m giving up the rest of it!  _ He had been enjoying it way too much to stop now.

 

Magnus threw his head back, almost clutching his sides laughing when Alec made himself comfortable again.

 

Alec stared at Magnus’ dick when the Warlock stood there, a few inches away from him, shaking with laughter. It was doing interesting things to Magnus’ body. He had to wrestle his hand back, almost reaching out to touch it when it bounced maddeningly close to his face. He noted that Magnus’ boner hadn't diminished much during their conversation. His hadn’t either, despite talking about feet.

 

Magnus gasped for breath, looking down at Alec, grinning when he saw where Alec’s gaze lay. He gave his hips a little jiggle, jolting Alec out of his reverie and shook his head at the guilty look in Alec’s eyes. He bent down, close to Alec’s head.

 

“Might as well get used to looking at it, Alexander, twelve weeks is a long time,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear before he straightened up, looking pointedly at Alec’s dick. He fought his smirk when it twitched.

 

Alec threw his arm over his eyes, biting into his bottom lip, torn between embarrassment and being turned on enough by Magnus’ breath and words in his ear to want to jerk himself off. He could feel his dick practically straining in Magnus’ direction. 

 

A sigh escaped Alec when Magnus’ hands were back on his body. He peeked out from under his arm to see Magnus going to town on his leg again. He jolted on the table when Magnus’ magic fingers found the back of his knee, pleasure shooting through him once more.

 

Magnus concentrated on the back of Alec’s knee, using the fresh play gel on his fingers to good effect. He rubbed it into the sensitive skin with soft circles of his fingers, his eyes flitting to Alec’s twitching dick again and again. He shook himself off, forcing himself to concentrate.

 

“Is that a sensitive area too?” Alec asked, his voice shaky. He could feel that it was, his leg almost vibrating in Magnus’ grasp. But he asked anyway, thinking to take notes for when it was his turn.

 

“Extremely. It varies, from body to body, how sensitive a person is. But the area’s I’ve focused on, those are the most common erogenous zones on a male body. You may have others that are uniquely pleasurable to you,” Magnus said, brushing his hands up Alec’s thigh.

 

Alec moaned when Magnus’ fingers left a tingling trail up his inner thigh, his hips jerking once more. The move was purely instinctual, his body trying to get closer to Magnus’ touch. His legs fell open a little further, widening to give Magnus more access of their own volition when Magnus continued to massage slow, soft circles into his thigh.

 

“This is one of the most sensitive parts of your body,” Magnus said, his voice low and husky as he listened to Alec’s panting breaths. He slid his fingers closer to Alec’s dick, losing his mind over how firm Alec’s thigh muscles were, at how Alec had the perfect amount of leg hair, his gelled up fingers sliding through it.

 

Magnus let his pinkie dart out when he reached Alec’s groin, brushing his finger over Alec’s perineum, the ultimate pleasure spot on the male body, besides the prostate itself. He massaged it gently for a second before withdrawing, watching and feeling Alec’s thighs shake.

 

“We call that the “P-spot”, you can stimulate the prostate externally by massaging that spot,” Magnus said softly as he moved onto Alec’s other thigh, leaning over the table to reach it. He didn’t touch Alec’s perineum again, knowing Alec wasn’t ready for that, the Shadowhunter wasn’t used to it.

 

Alec didn’t know whether to slam his eyes closed, watch Magnus take his thigh apart of reach out for Magnus’ dick where it was pressed onto his leg. He could feel how insanely hard Magnus was, almost as hard as him.

 

Alec’s thighs jerked harder when Magnus scraped his fingernails up the inside of his thigh, his hand twitching towards his own dick. He needed some friction on it and wasn’t sure whether Magnus would give it to him. The Warlock had only mentioned kissing and massage after all.

 

“Feel free to touch yourself, Alec,” Magnus murmured as he swept his hands up and down Alec’s thigh, brushing over Alec’s balls now and then when he reached Alec’s groin. “Masturbation is perfectly normal, and it is understandable if you need release, I’d be surprised if you didn’t,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

Alec was torn, he desperately wanted to grab his dick but he had never jerked off in front of anyone before, he had imagined it, many times but had never actually done the deed. He almost lost his mind when Magnus brushed over his balls again.

 

Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand when he saw the indecision in the pretty hazel eyes that stared at him, placing it on Alec’s dick and cupping the Shadowhunter’s hand around it.

 

“Touch yourself,” Magnus said, wanting Alec to be comfortable. He could easily bring Alec to release if he carried on doing exactly what he was doing now but he knew it would be more pleasurable for Alec to have some friction on his dick.

 

Alec couldn’t resist, not when he had his dick in his hand. He let Magnus’ words play on a loop in his head, imagining Magnus had said it as a command, rather than reassurance. He started to jerk himself off as Magnus returned to torturing his thighs.

 

Alec found his pleasure doubled, his embarrassment slowly melting away as he tugged at the head of his dick. As much as he wanted to close his eyes, he couldn’t look away from Magnus, from the gaze Magnus had trained on his hand.  _ How the fuck is this so hot?  _ He silently asked of anyone listening.

 

Magnus forced himself to focus on the task at hand. The task at his hand. He continued to watch Alec jerk off as he massaged Alec’s inner thigh, learning the grip and motion Alec liked and storing it away for future lessons. He bit into his bottom lip when Alec’s hand sped up at the head of his cock, his own cock leaking from the steady flow of low moans pouring from Alec. And the pre-cum beading at the slit of Alec’s dick. 

 

Alec clenched his thighs when his balls drew up, clamping Magnus’ hand between them, pressed against his balls, as his legs went rigid. He grunted his release out when he jerked splashes of hot cum all over his abdomen, staring wide-eyed at the way Magnus licked his lips as his breath exploded from his straining lungs. He almost begged for Magnus to lick it up, half startled, half turned on by the image that filled his head.

 

Magnus squeezed Alec’s inner thigh as he met the Shadowhunter’s gaze, knowing that his glamour was about to fade. He fought it, using every inch of willpower he possessed to keep in place and just about winning. There was something about watching someone else masturbate that was maddeningly hot. And Alec’s stomach, coated in cum.  _ Lilith have mercy on me! _

 

“Why did I enjoy that so much?” Alec asked breathlessly, giving his dick another tug when an aftershock ran through him. He knew his stomach and probably his chest, was coated in cum but he couldn’t look away from Magnus’ eyes. They were flashing that gold colour again. He waited for them to do something, hope building in his chest that he would get to see it but the brown returned.

 

“You ticked voyeurism and exhibitionism off on your questionnaire as a possibility to explore,” Magnus said, breathing a sigh of relief when his glamour settled once more. “Those two things are closely linked. And I would say you have more than an interest, the exhibitionist in you just came out,” he said with a smile.

 

“One minute, I was embarrassed, the next I found it insanely hot that you were watching,” Alec said, trying to wrap his head around the contradiction.

 

“Thoughts and desires aren't mutually exclusive to one another, you can still be embarrassed and enjoy it at the same time, some people even get off on embarrassment. It will take you a while to get used to me seeing you like this, this is all new to you. But that doesn’t mean you won’t enjoy yourself too,” Magnus said, patting Alec’s leg.

 

Alec pursed his lips, fighting the urge to insist that it didn’t make sense. He sat up, groaning when he felt the wetness on his stomach, a fresh wave of embarrassment flaring up, along with a secret enjoyment of being coated in it. He didn’t miss the golden flare of Magnus’ eyes when the Warlock stared at his stomach.

 

Magnus cleaned Alec up with a wave of his hand before he did something that Alec might not be ready for. He was impossibly hard from watching Alec cum, especially when he had seen it all over Alec’s toned, hair-sprinkled stomach, the image ingrained in his head. It had him licking his lips again, even though the cum was gone.

 

There was a strong possibility Alec may have pouted when the cum disappeared with a wave of Magnus’ hand, rather than a lick of his tongue. He would never admit it though. He shuffled off of the table and stretched out, feeling relaxed, sleepy, keyed up and still a little turned on, all at the same time. At least it pushed his embarrassment aside. 

 

“My turn,” Alec said with a grin as he reached out and grabbed Magnus’ hand, pulling him towards the massage table, practically shoving the Warlock onto it. He watched Magnus climb on, sulking slightly when Magnus lay carefully on his stomach.  _ Very carefully, _ he thought with a grin before he rounded the table to have a look at the massage oils, shamelessly staring at Magnus’ ass as he went and almost stubbing his toe for his troubles.

 

Alec shook himself off and started picking the bottles up, inspecting the elegant script on the different handwritten labels and pulling the caps off to sniff them. He dumped some out onto his hand when he found one he liked, one that smelled like Magnus, and placed the bottle down on the table. 

 

Rubbing his oily hands together, Alec’s eyes glided over every inch of Magnus, feeling like a fat kid at an all you can eat buffet. He managed to restrain himself from going straight for Magnus’ ass and chose to start on the Warlock’s back instead. He did an internal victory dance when he leaned over Magnus and got his hands on Magnus’ skin, starting out with soft, wide circles.

 

Magnus pushed his face into the hole in the bed, wondering if it would be worth creating another one for his dick. He refrained, worried he might start using it as a fuck hole. He was already breathing hard, just from the thought of lying in Alec’s damp patch when Alec started to rub the oil into his back.  _ Fuck! Friction! _

 

Magnus inhaled, taking in the scent of Indian Sandalwood with a grin, it was his favourite. He focused on what Alec was doing with a monumental effort, having already been on edge for as long as Alec had been in his apartment.

 

“You can apply more pressure than that if you like, Alexander,” Magnus said, feeling the soft motion’s on his back. They were nice but he could feel Alec holding back, whether from being unsure of where to touch or not wanting to hurt him, he didn’t know.

 

“Use this as a chance to get to know my body, find out what makes me tick. You can use whatever pressure you like but I prefer it firmer,” Magnus said, the words coming out as a groan when Alec pressed harder into his skin. 

 

Alec felt out the muscles beneath his hands, firm, beneath smooth golden skin. Magnus’ shoulders were wide, his waist narrower, a lovely arch to his back when the Warlock moved beneath his hands. And those dimples!

 

Alec twisted his body slightly to slide his hands down Magnus’ spine, his eyes flicking in the direction of Magnus’ head when the Warlock groaned, his fingers stilling. He was starting to wonder if he had hurt Magnus when the Warlock looked up over his shoulder.

 

“You aren’t hurting me, it’s nice,” Magnus said when he saw the unsure expression on Alec’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if its too much, and I can still use my colours,” he said before burying his head in the hole again.

 

Alec continued what he had been doing with a mental shrug, sliding both hands down Magnus’ spine, aiming for the dimples. He let his thumbs dip into them, his long fingers sliding down the sides of Magnus body and over his hip bones. He circled with his thumbs in the grooves, smiling when he heard the groan again, realising it was a sound of pleasure.

 

Alec slid his thumbs out of the dimples and brushed over the bottom of Magnus’ spine. He stopped his movements once more when the groan turned to a husky moan, wondering if this was one of those extra sensitive spots. He did it again when Magnus stopped making the noise, adding a little more pressure, and lit up when Magnus moaned again. He set to work on the spot with a triumphant grin, remembering how Magnus had alternated between hard and soft strokes.

 

“You have found another sensitive spot,” Magnus gasped, his eyes rolling up when Alec brushed gently at the base of his spine. It was packed with nerves, every one of them lighting up at the soft caress. His hips jolted, arching his back slightly to push up into Alec’s hands. 

 

Alec lost focus when Magnus’ hips rose off of the table, his thumb dipping into the top of Magnus’ crack. He shook himself off and pulled his hands back slightly continuing to rub circles into Magnus’ back. He didn’t get the same result though, having lost the small area in his excitement.

 

Alec changed tack, turning to push his hands up Magnus’ torso instead. There were more muscles here, each one firm and drool-worthy. He let his thumbs glide up Magnus’ spine and his fingertips brush Manus’ ribs, wondering if he was going to get hard again. His dick was giving feeble twitches from the contact.

 

_ Get a grip of yourself, it’s only his back. What are you going to be like when you touch his ass, or dick, or chest, or his legs? Or those fucking arms? Okay, so all of him is gorgeous. Concentrate!   _ Alec rolled his eyes at himself, his internal babbling getting ridiculous. He let his own groan escape when he pushed his hands up over Magnus’ wide shoulders, wanting to climb up onto the table and drape himself over Magnus, it had him dropping lower.

 

Magnus was losing his mind, fighting a losing battle with himself when Alec’s body pressed up against his back. It had his wayward mind wondering what it would feel like if Alec was moulded to his back whilst fucking him.  _ So many interesting possibilities!   _ He pressed his body harder to the bed when Alec’s hands slid down each of his arms, the Shadowhunter’s breath blowing over the nape of his neck.

 

Alec practically drooled as he slid his hands up and down each of Magnus’ gorgeous arms, unable to wrap even his long fingers around the wide muscles. He was considering taking one arm in both hands to see if his fingers would meet around the circumference of them when he saw the skin on Magnus’ long neck erupt in goosebumps from his heavy breaths. 

 

“Magnus? You said before, that it's pleasurable when someone kisses the nape of your neck?” Alec asked, wanting very much to lean the last couple of inches and kiss it.

 

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, turning his head to try and look at Alec. It was the wrong move. Or the right one when Alec’s breath ran over the side of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine at the sensation. He fought through the tingles to concentrate. “Did you want to ask something?” he asked, seeing Alec out the corner of his eye.

 

“Can I..? You know, kiss it?” Alec asked, dipping his head to look at Magnus. The desire to press his lips to the back of Magnus’ neck overrode any embarrassment he might have felt.

 

“Of course you can, this room is a safe place to explore. Follow what your body is telling you to do. You can touch me anywhere,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec straightened up and moved around to the head of the table. He pressed his face into the hole again, his throat going dry when Alec stepped right up to the edge of the table in front of him. He could see Alec’s dick, right in his line of vision. 

 

Alec leant down, oblivious to the mental images that were filling Magnus’ head, and pressed a soft kiss into the skin on the back of Magnus’ neck, right at the Warlock’s hairline. He listened to Magnus’ laboured breathing as he did it again, a little lower, savouring the taste of Magnus’ skin under his lips.

 

It had Alec pressing open-mouthed kisses to the back of Magnus’ neck, sucking lightly when Magnus’ earlier words floated back to him. The soft moans that Magnus let out at the move had a hum building in the back of his throat, Magnus’ sounds jolting through him.

 

“Fuck, Alexander!” Magnus muttered, his hips jerking into the table beneath him when vibrations from Alec’s noises ran through the nerves in his neck. “Don’t stop!” he said when Alec pulled back.

 

Alec leaned back in and did it again, sucking at Magnus’ skin. He let his hands slide down Magnus’ arms again, finding the creases in Magnus’ elbows. When the Warlock had done it to him earlier, he had almost lost his mind so he started rubbing small circles into the sensitive skin as he continued kissing and sucking Magnus’ neck.

 

Magnus almost fell apart from Alec’s ministrations, the Shadowhunter stimulating three erogenous zones at the same time. He couldn’t stop his hips from jutting into the massage table, seeking some friction on his dick. The low, husky moan that ripped from him was obscene.

 

“Alexander! Fuck…” Magnus moaned, shivers rolling over his skin and down his spine in waves. He had to fight himself not to jump up and drag Alec over to the bed as he practically fucked into the massage table.

 

Alec eased off when he saw Magnus’ jerky movements out the corner of his eye, hoping he hadn’t gone too far. “Colour?” he asked breathlessly, thinking it best to ask.

 

“Green!” Magnus muttered, breathing hard. He managed to drag his head up, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Alec, shaking his head when he saw the unsure expression on Alec’s face. The Shadowhunter hadn’t even been aware of what he was doing, there was something so enticingly innocent about it.

 

“Those parts of the body are sensitive enough to bring a man to orgasm when stimulated like that, you probably would have brought me off if you had continued,” Magnus said, smiling at the pleased smirk that flitted over Alec’s face.

 

“Are there any other ones? Where are all the most sensitive places?” Alec asked a little too eagerly, desperate to see what Magnus would look like when he came. He almost looked around for a pen and some paper when Magnus started rattling them off.

 

“Let’s see, the inside of the elbows and back of the knees, the crease between the earlobes and face, bottom of the spine,” Magnus said, arching an eyebrow at Alec, that had been particularly sensitive. “The nape of the neck, vibrations through the nerves there are phenomenal. The hollow at the base of the throat, lower abdomen,” he said nodding when Alec’s eyes lit up, it was just as sensitive as the nape of the neck.

 

“Feet for some people but we aren’t going there,” Magnus said, grinning at Alec’s grimace. “The P-spot, as I said earlier, behind the ears, the crease where the buttocks meet the thigh is ultra sensitive, the backs of and the inner thigh, as you felt before, is breathtaking. The nipples… so, pretty much everywhere,” he chuckled.

 

Alec nodded, he had never considered that the entire body could bring pleasure, his education had been sadly limited to what he had seen in porn. It didn’t even begin to cover what stimulation to those areas would feel like, usually just about fucking, about getting off as quickly as possible. 

 

Eyes raking up and down Magnus’ body, Alec fought the grin that was trying to tug the corners of his mouth up. He pushed Magnus back down, chuckling when Magnus went with an “oomf” and grabbed a couple of bottles, the oil he had used earlier and a bottle of the gel stuff, and made his way down to the other end of the table.

 

Alec chucked the oil onto the table and opened the cap on the gel with a grin. He started to map out the sensitive spots Magnus had mentioned, squirting the tingly gel onto the back of Magnus’ knees and trailing a line of it up the back of each thigh and across the dick-hardening creases of Magnus’ ass cheeks before replacing the cap and grabbing the oil. 

 

Magnus had to grip the edges of the table when he felt what Alec had done, his stunned brain yelling at him that he was in for one hell of a ride. Anticipation stole through his veins as he listened to the sound of Alec oiling his hands up. 

 

_ He’s a fast learner, Alexander Lightwood is going to be the death of me.  _ Magnus’ brain whispered in a sly voice, the rest of him welcoming the slow, pleasure-filled death that awaited him.  _ What a way to go!  _ He muttered at himself, already designing his headstone.

 

Alec went straight for the back of Magnus’ knees, using a feather-light touch to slowly rub the little puddle of gel into Magnus’ supple skin. The way Magnus had alternated between soft and firm caresses played at the back of his mind. 

 

Listening to Magnus’ soft moans, Alec pressed harder, feeling the tingle in the pads of his thumbs as he massaged the gel/oil mixture into Magnus’ jerking legs. He had to admit, it was fun to see Magnus coming apart under his touch, he was the inexperienced one after all. 

 

Magnus lay in a head-spinning state of bliss, his eyeballs rolling now and then as Alec assaulted every nerve ending in the backs of his knees. It only got better when Alec climbed onto the table and sat between his lower legs before the Shadowhunter moved onto the backs of his thighs. 

 

Alec took Magnus’ loud moan as approval as he settled in place on his knees between Magnus’ legs. He had been in two minds as to whether it would be too much but he had needed better access. 

 

Alec slid both hands up the backs of Magnus’ thighs and back down the insides, the way Magnus was laying with his legs far apart making the task easier, giving him full access to Magnus’ inner thighs. It was a spectacular view! 

 

Forcing himself to concentrate, Alec repeated the motion, again and again, feeling every inch out. He let his fingertips brush over the creases beneath Magnus’ ass cheeks, his dick twitching when Magnus let out a shaky, gasping breath.

 

Magnus pushed up into Alec’s hands, a small whine escaping when Alec squeezed, the Shadowhunter’s thumbs slipping between his legs, brushing over his balls as he kneaded his ass. He pushed away thoughts of telling Alec to push a thumb into his ass, biting into his bottom lip as he imagined it. 

 

Alec circled his thumbs, enjoying Magnus’ reactions. He knew he was touching Magnus’ balls and didn’t want to cross a line but Magnus seemed to be enjoying it. “What’s your colour?” he asked to be sure.

 

“Green,” Magnus moaned, wanting to bang his head on the table when Alec’s hands swept up his ass cheeks and slid back down, thumbs sweeping down the crack of his ass. It was maddeningly close and unfortunately, way too far away from his asshole. And the squeeze! Alec was surely trying to torture him to death! He could feel the tingle from the gel everywhere, heightening the sensation.

 

Alec went back to the creases at the bottom of Magnus’ ass, his thumbs dipping between Magnus’ legs once more. He watched Magnus ass jiggle when the Warlock jerked as he brushed a thumb over Magnus’ perineum. Every reaction had him biting into his lip, his own breathing picking up.

 

“Fuck, right there,” Magnus gasped, his lungs destroyed from the jolt of pleasure that shunted through his prostate and up his spine. He tried to breathe through it when Alec added a little more pressure to his perineum, the motion stimulating his prostate.

 

Alec added more and more pressure, circling his thumb over the spot, again and again, letting his other hand rub circles into Magnus’ ass cheeks every time Magnus jerked against him. The steady, low moans coming from Magnus had him pressing harder.

 

“Not too hard, you can… fuck… you can damage it... with too much… pressure,” Magnus moaned, unable to hold the sound back. 

 

Alec eased off and held his thumb in place, letting Magnus’ hips take over, the Warlock directing the pressure. He stared when Magnus started rolling against his thumb, his tongue darting to lick over his bottom lip out every time his thumb brushed over Magnus’ perineum. He pressed forward just a little, grinning when Magnus’ thighs and ass started to shake.

 

Magnus yanked his head out of the face hole in the table and buried his face in the crook of his elbow, whimpering into his skin when his balls drew up. He grunted his release out, his toes curling as Alec kept up the circling motion with a little more pressure, forcing his dick to explode between his body and the table.

 

Alec eased off when Magnus’ entire body seemed to collapse in on itself, rutting into the table as a series of curses poured from the Warlock. He leaned forward, trying to peek at Magnus’ face where it was buried in his arm. 

 

“Magnus? Are you okay?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow when Magnus just grunted. “What’s your colour? Did I do it wrong?” he asked, still watching the side of Magnus’ face that he could see.

 

“My colour is green, Alexander,” Magnus muttered breathlessly when he had enough wherewithal to raise his head. He took a minute to compose himself and fix his glamour in place before he shuffled himself around, swinging a leg over Alec’s head to manoeuvre himself into a sitting position to face Alec, his legs dangling over each edge of the table. 

 

“That was amazing, you did so well,” Magnus murmured, staring into Alec’s eyes. He grinned when the worried expression slid off of Alec’s face to be replaced with a look of pride. He reached up and tugged Alec’s bottom lip from between his teeth with the pad of his thumb.

 

Alec shuffled a little closer, his knees brushing Magnus’ where their legs hung over the sides of the massage table. He leaned forward when Magnus tugged at his chin and brushed his lips against Magnus’.

 

Magnus swept his hand into Alec’s hair as he pressed harder to Alec’s lips, not deepening it, just showing his gratitude for the explosive orgasm. He kept his leg pressed to Alec’s to be sure the Shadowhunter didn’t feel abandoned. Aftercare was a big part of his lessons.

 

“How do you feel today went?” Magnus asked when he pulled back, smiling when Alec’s face lit up.

 

“It was amazing. Better than I expected. I didn’t realise there would be so much involved,” Alec said, accepting the glass of water and the small plate of cookies Magnus summoned him. He was starving and extremely thirsty but also ecstatic, running on high from the pleasure he had given and received.

 

“You did so well, better than I was expecting too,” Magnus praised, leaning forward and placing his hand on Alec’s knee, keeping contact with him. It wasn’t as strenuous as a BDSM scene would have been but it was still a scene, and in his mind, that made him responsible for Alec’s well being. 

 

“You received your first orgasm from another person and it was the first time you gave someone else an orgasm. How do you feel about that?” Magnus asked, sipping his own water.

 

“Amazing, it was all so intense, there was so much to focus on but it was… amazing,” Alec shrugged, unable to find another way to describe it.

 

“Do you think you would like to continue your lessons?” Magnus asked, chuckling when Alec nodded emphatically. 

 

“I can’t wait to learn more,” Alec said, grinning as he imagined what else Magnus had to teach him. He had to admit, this hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. He was sure he was going to enjoy the next eleven weeks immensely.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, what are your thoughts? Let me know below x


End file.
